


Don't Need a Kid

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when Spencer comes into the living room to find Brendon cuddling Bogart or baby talking to him or scratching behind his ears, something happens in his chest, this too-tight feeling that makes it hard to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need a Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be kidfic for [](http://schuyler.livejournal.com/profile)[**schuyler**](http://schuyler.livejournal.com/) , but I never quite got that far.

Sometimes, when Spencer comes into the living room to find Brendon cuddling Bogart or baby talking to him or scratching behind his ears, something happens in his chest, this too-tight feeling that makes it hard to breathe.

He gets the same thing when Pete talks them into babysitting on the nanny's day off and he comes into Pete's living room to get Brendon and Bronx for dinner and finds Brendon sitting on the floor with Bronx in his lap and a book open in front of them. Even though it's impossible for so many reasons, he can't help imagining Brendon holding a baby with his black hair and Spencer's blue eyes.

Brendon looks up and smiles at him, simple and happy. Spencer always smiles back.

Bronx is easy to put to bed; he actually likes sleeping. (Pete sometimes complains about this, and Ashlee often kisses him and says, "He's just rebelling early.")

After that Brendon raids Pete's DVDs - "Dude, he has _Predator_!" like he's not a rock star who could buy his own copy - and by the time Pete and Ashlee get home, Spencer's watching the last twenty minutes of the movie and Brendon is conked out with his head in Spencer's lap. Brendon was still up working on a melody when Spencer went to bed last night.

"You don't need a kid when you have him," Pete says, too loud but not loud enough to wake Brendon up.

Ashlee says, much quieter, "You can leave him on the couch and take the guest room."

Spencer replaces his lap with one of the throw pillows - Brendon doesn't even move - and carefully tucks the blanket Ashlee brings him around Brendon.

He wakes up sometime later when Brendon crawls into bed with him.

"I was cold," Brendon mutters.

"I left you a blanket."

"I was lonely." Brendon curls up with his knees, elbows, and nose all pressing into Spencer's back and falls asleep again.

He must not close the door behind him or someone else opens it because Spencer wakes up again with thirty pounds of toddler crawling over him with total disregard for the fleshy parts of his body.


End file.
